Promise Me Always
by Anime Onie
Summary: Urd Made a promise to a boy she met years ago. What was the promise really and will she fulfil it? 3 Chapters up so far. later chapters will be under new name
1. Part 1

****

Promise me always

Remember the Promise?

AU Oh My goddess fan fic  
By Anime Onie

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

__

Chasing after a mischievously grinning white haired girl, a small boy laughs from the fun of chasing her, but let's out a cry upon tripping up on a loose stone on the ground. Scraping his knee badly, the boy starts wailing uncontrollably. Stopping her flight of leave, the girl sighs and walks back to the boy. His black hair fell over his eyes, a blue green shade that sparkled when he smiled. "Maike Kun!" she laughs, and Maike looks up at the girl with wounded pride. "You… it's you're fault for making me play tag with you!" he retorts. Smiling kindly, the girl extends her hands. "It's only because you're so fun to play with!" the girl laughs again, this time Maike joins in. 

Looking to the fading sunset, Maike sighs. "You've got to go, don't you?" he asks the girl. She nods firmly. "Yeah, I'm not even supposed to play around here! I'll get in big trouble if they find out" nodding in return, Maike turns to face the Rebel girl with blue eyes that hid a secret beyond her youthful looks. "Promise me!" he stammers. The girl frowns. "Promise you what?" "Promise me you won't forget playing with me! And… when you're able to play again, you'll wait here for me!" 

Lifting her head so she can look down her nose at Maike, the girl smirks. "Maike. Promises are for children" dropping her head, the wavy haired girl winks and points her finger. "But I do promise. Bang!" she yells, pretending to shoot a gun. "Ja- ne! Maike Kun!" jumping up, she slowly floats up into the sky. "Bye, Urd" he calls, waving his hand back and forth till he can't see her past the sun's shining last rays.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Opening her eyes, Urd sighs. "Why now? why am I remembering this now? I'd forgotten that promise one day after I made it… After the almighty scolded me for not saying where I was going, and for going to play with him… Maike Kun…" Sitting under a tree, Urd sighs and leans over, resting her head in the palm of one hand. Emerging from Urd, World of Elegance frowns at her mistress. "……" "Hmmm?" Urd murmurs, turning her head slightly. "……" Nodding, Urd sits back, Elegance moving back with her. "I know. The minute I hit the ground, he knew what we were. So I told him everything. He was rather accepting…" "………" Urd laughs. "Yup. It was kinda fun to play with out using potions. But I wonder…"

Urd ponders to herself, draping her arms behind her head. "If he really meant that promise…" "……" "why don't I visit the place and see? Because…Because I don't remember where we played" Turning away, Elegance looks wistfully into space. Shaking her head, Urd jumps up. "But what do I care? It's just a memory! A child's memory at that! I'm Urd! Master of darkness! Why would I fulfil such a pathetic promise?" Floating off, Urd searches for something of interest to do. Stepping from the crevice where she had stopped, Belldandy frowns sympathetically and sighs. "Urd…"

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Jumping up and down, Skuld starts wailing. "Urd! Give it back! It's mine!" Smirking, Urd teases her sister more. "You want this cookie? You've got to get it!" Jumping up Skuld manages to grab it while Urd is boasting. Dumbstruck, Urd's jaw drops. "K… Kuso!" she mutters, turning away and walking into Belldandy. "Urd-nee san!" She whispers. "What is it Belldandy?" Urd frowns, walking around her sister. Reaching out a hand, Belldandy pulls it back. "Never mind. Skuld will help me, won't you Skuld?" Looking up from her treat, Skuld stares blankly, making Belldandy laugh. Hanging out from her mouth, Skuld looked like a puppy with a bone. "Nani?" she whines, pouting. "Do you want to help me shop?" Belldandy composes herself. Nodding firmly, Skuld jumps up and throws herself at her sister. "Onee-Sama! Can we go now?" Nodding, Belldandy waves to Urd, and exits the temple yard. Sighing, Urd finds herself yet again out of idea's for activities.

__

Promise me you won't forget

Shaking her head furiously, Urd growls. "Ah! This is so infuriating! It's too much like a thing Belldandy would do!" Titling her head, Urd can hear a soft melody playing. "Must be from Keiichi's workshop" she notes, floating mid air and staring at the world sideways. "This is really getting me down…" Urd murmurs, rolling over to face the other side of the world. "of course, Belldandy would say to follow the promise… promise are made to be kept…" she attempts to imitate Belldandy, with no luck. "Argh! What was I thinking to make such a stupid promise anyway?" shaking her head, Urd continues to fight with her self.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Onee sama! You said we were going shopping!" Skuld wails. Looking down at her, Belldandy smiles. "We'll go after this. Firstly, we've got to do Urd a little favour!" she murmurs. Crossing her arms, Skuld glares at the ground. "I don't see why I should have to help Urd!" she grumbles, but smiles faintly. "What are we going to do to her?" she asks, perking up at the idea of making Urd suffer in some way. 

Placing her shopping basket out of the way, Belldandy stretches out her arms before her and closes her eyes. Following her sister's lead, Skuld does the same. "Oh memories of darkness" Belldandy Chants. "Oh Darkness of memories" Skuld chants the second line. "Open the gates to a heart" "and let them see what's long forgotten" Sparking a light between them, Skuld watches awe struck as a tiny glow explodes into a giant light. Withdrawing her hands, Belldandy stares blankly at the glowing ball of light.

"O… onee Sama? Is this all it's supposed to do?" Skuld asks removing her hands from the glow. Nodding, Belldandy smiles warmly. "It's a summoning spell Skuld" Crossing her arms, Skuld sighs. "It isn't like Urd to make such a sweet promise. I wonder why she made it in the first place" Picking up her shopping basket, Belldandy blows lightly onto the glowing sphere, and beams as it evaporates. "Now let's just hope Maike Kun remembers" she whispers, walking slowly off to the shops. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Keiichi?" Urd prods at the sleeping form of Keiichi, only to find he's deeply asleep. "Ah! This is no fun! Now that I remember Maike Kun, I can't find anything fun to do" Urd sighs, standing up from where she had crouched beside Keiichi. Poking him endlessly with her foot, Urd looks out the window. Leaving Keiichi alone, she floats out the window. Yawning, she closes her eyes and crosses her arms against her chest. Sub-dividing, she turns chibi and stares at the vast valley of land around her. 

Skipping along, she starts humming a little melody when she sopts something familiar. Looking up at the Huge oak tree, she frowns. Jumping up, she floats straight up until she reaches a branch. Standing on the branch, she looks out over the range of houses and trees, until she spots a small park. Jumping from tree to tree, Urd finally reaches the park. "Why do I remember how to get there now when just earlier I didn't have a clue?" realisation hit Urd when she has a flash of Belldandy in her mind. "oooh, I bet she did this! Some sort of memory spell…" Floating down from the tree branch, Urd sits on a wind blown swing creaking slightly. Sitting with her legs out and leaning back on her arms, she stares blankly at the afternoon sky. "Pink Red Orange" she mumbles in a meaningless way. 

"Purple Blue Black" Stunned, Urd glances stiffly over to her right and can see a shadowed male leaning on the railings, peering down on the town. "Promise… Me…" he murmurs. Shaking her head, Urd staers at him even more closely. He was wearing jeans, folded up at the bottom, and a long sleeved black t-shirt covered with a yellow sleeveless vest. Standing up, Urd walks over to the swings chain and holds onto it. Hoping off the edge, she quickly regains her normal size and walks up to the railing beside the boy. "Did I forget?" she inquires, glancing at the boy. Facing her back, Green eyes sparkle and shine. "I certainly hoped not, Urd" Gripping the rails, Urd glows. "Maike Kun"

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

****

Disclaimer: My first ever! Oh My Goddess, characters and the such belong to Kosuke Fujishima. A master of story and artwork! J used without permission (Who does have permission to use them? Hee hee)

****

Author's notes: Alrighty! Urd IS out of character from time to time, but leave me alone about it! I promise I'll try to put her back soon… this is an AU fic… Urd's childhood promise looks like Keiichi and Bell's, but it's going elsewhere, although I'm not sure where… she was what 6? When she made it. Or appeared 6… ehhh~ please be nice, it'll get better… AND NO FLAMES saying the Manga is different, or it's already happened! (Flames for anything else accepted) I know it's different, this is MY fic… the way I'd like to see it, so I'll shut up now. Ja Mi-na-san!


	2. Part 2

****

Promise me always

Introducing the weirdness

AU Oh My goddess fan fic  
By Anime Onie

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Smiling at Urd, Maike stands tall and faces her, his eyes sparkling like diamonds. "It's been so long. I don't know why, but I was passing by here, and felt that I should come in. Last time I saw you, you were saying how you would be punished for coming down here" he manages to breathe out all in one sentence. Gaining her composure, Urd steps up to him. Holding out his arms, she steps into his embrace briefly. Standing a short distance away from Maike, Urd smiles. "Would you believe that this IS punishment?" She asks him. "I'm staying here on earth" 

Laughing, Maike nods. "I could. You were always such a troublemaker Urd. So what is it you did?" Turning her face away slightly, a wistful look comes over her face. "I interfered with the rules…" "…As you always did" Maike finishes. Nodding, Urd faces him. "So what have you become?" she asks him, pointing and poking him. Pulling away, he laughs. "Urd! I… I became an astrologer" "Why?" She asks bluntly. Turning away, Urd can see his face slightly pink. "I hoped I'd see you…" he murmurs. Staring at him, Urd can feel something inside her stir.

Wanted to see me? D… Does he… Can he… Really mean a promise deeper than…

Urd rambles in her mind, starting to feel faint after al these mindless quests for answers in her mind. "Urd?" Maike interrupts her thoughts. "Yeah?" she responds: sitting crossed legged mid air. Smiling, Maike glances down at his feet. Following his gaze, Urd notices a couple of bags. "Um, I've been out of town, and my parents have passed on…" he mumbles, trailing off. Hunching over herself, Urd smiles down at him. "So you need a place to stay?" Sitting back, Urd playfully teases him. "Hmm, I'm not so sure, I mean there are demons and potions and the lot… could you handle that?" Laughing; Urd steps onto the ground and looks over her shoulder at Maike. "Come on kid" she motions; walking off. "H… Hey Urd! I'm not a kid any more!" he stammers, attempting to defend him self while hoisting his luggage onto his shoulders. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Yo! Keiichiiiiiiii!" Urd calls, pushing open the temple door and waving her finger for Maike to come in. "Keiii-chiiii!!! Don't make me come hurt you!" she yells clenching her fists. Smiling fearfully, Miake chuckles. "Urd, still temperamental?" Looking over her shoulder, Urd smiles widely and nods. "Yup" Emerging from his shop, Keichii looks flustered. U… Urd!" he huffs, bending off. "What is it?" "This is Maike. He's stayin'" she tells him as a matter of factly. Looking at the stranger, Keichii can see him gaze almost lovingly at Urd, who was too busy lounging around to notice. "Is Belldandy home?" she asks Keichii.

Spinning around, Keichii frowns. "U… Urd! You bring home a guest and just leave him there?" he yells, waving his hand at Maike. Smiling faintly, Maike flaps his hand. "H…Hey, it's alright… Keichii is it?" he asks. Nodding Keichii extends his hand. "U… Uhmm…" he stammers, looking between Urd and Maike. Leaning in, he starts whispering. "H… Has Urd told you…?" Pulling away, Maike frowns. "O… Oh! You two are a pair?" he asks. Falling over, keichii jumps up and frowns. "N… No!" Turning to Urd, Keichii walks over to her and pulls her shoulder down. "O… Oui Urd, Does he know what goes on here?" 

Looking at Maike, Urd laughs. "Of course, Keichii, he's known since I first met him years ago" Letting go of Urd, Keichii turns and faces Maike and blushes big time. "Heh heehhh~…" Dropping his head, he wanders out of the room, heading back to his shop. Hearing a click of the door behind him, Maike turns to see a pretty looking girl with fair auburn hair and clear blue eyes walk in, followed by a younger dark haired girl with brown eyes that were sparkling as she licked an ice cream. 

Running forth from his Workshop, Keichii beams as he jumps towards the first girl; who had extended her arms for him. "Belldandy!" he cries out, blushing faintly. Unsure of how to react, Maike watches this display with a mixture of feelings. "Why did you wake me before you left?" Keichii asks the girl called Belldandy; walking off with her to somewhere else in the lavish temple Urd had brought him. 

Glancing at Maike, Urd waves her hand. "That's my Sister Belldandy. That brat there" pointing behind Maike, he turns to look. It was the girl with an ice cream, enjoying every minute of the sweet. "That is Skuld. The youngest, and a BRAT!" Urd taunts. Looking up from her treat, Skuld sticks out her tongue, to busy lost in a world to care to fight. 

Arriving back from the kitchen, Keichii and Belldandy stand in the doorway. Smiling, Belldandy bows. "I'm glad we have guests" she smiles standing up straight again and winking. Grinning, Maike waves nervously. "Pleased to meet you all" Having finished her Ice Cream, Skuld jumps up and bears her evil grin. "That's Urd's BOYFRIEND!" she laughs, poking out her tongue and running off. Shrugging, Urd steps to the ground and stares at Maike. Turning and readying her self to chase after Skuld, Urd laughs fiercely. "What about you're boyfriend, SENTAROOOOO KUN!" she yells, firing lightning bolts at Skuld's heels. "No fair URD!" Skuld wails. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

****

Disclaimer: My first ever! Oh My Goddess, characters and the such belong to Kosuke Fujishima. A master of story and artwork! J Used without permission (Who does have permission to use them? Hee hee)

****

Author's notes: Keichii and Belldandy are more open with affections… I KNOW! It's a part of the Manga. Um, this could be after my other OMG fic where Skuld in turn confesses… enough said with out spoiling… and it's short and kinda nothing happening, but next will start the main stuff… I hope… Ja!


	3. Part 3

****

Promise Me Always

The Flower of Feeling

AU Oh my Goddess Fanfic  
By Anime Onie

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Rolling over, Maike opens his eyes and looks up at the window. It had been 3 days since he'd arrived, and Urd had taken him out, shown him normal places to go, and her hangs outs. Yesterday, Belldandy had suggested a picnic which, due to Urd's interfering, had turned into a drunken fest back at the temple including Keichii's friends. Maike hadn't drunk much, but enough for him to have a mild headache. Rubbing his head, he sits up slowly and shields his eyes. Tilting his head, he can hear a soft melody of someone singing float in the half open window. 

Smiling, he could tell it was Belldandy, singing as she carried out chores of love for Keichii. Wincing, Maike sighs. It was probably better if he stayed in bed rather than face the world, but he was awake and restless just lying there. Besides, he felt as though he could be doing something to fulfil his promise. Shaking his head, he sighs wistfully. Although Urd had remembered the promise, Maike had meant something more than just to spend time together and having fun. 

He'd met Urd for the first time as she was hurriedly attempting to escape from something. She'd floated down from the sky in front of him, then bumped into him. He hadn't asked her to tell him what she was. He had simply looked at her stunned, and she had replied to his stunned looks that she was a goddess. Maike had been 7, but still knew what feelings he felt for the straightforward goddess who had a temper like a swarm of bees and rebelled against everything she could. She was Urd, his goddess and friend. 

Standing up shakily, he stumbles over to his bag and opens it. "So much time has passed, but I still feel the same way. I still like Urd more than I can say" he murmurs. Having dressed, Maike wanders out into the garden, finding Belldandy sitting on a rock, singing about love through time. The melody was so sweet; Maike closes his eyes and listens. Poking him from behind, Urd frowns. "Oui, You trying to take Belldandy away from Keichii? Believe me, there's no point!" Shaking his head, Maike turns and faces Urd. "No, I was listening to the lyrics of her song" he tries to tell Urd, but she turns away, smirking. "Come on! I know what you were really doing!" 

Looking down at the ground, Maike spots a small white flower growing alone on the edge of the pond. Bending over, he plucks it from it was growing and looks at it thoughtfully, touching it's small white petals carefully. "Urd" he calls. Turning back, Urd stares at him. "Yeah?" Walking up quickly to her, he holds the flower out for her. "Here" looking at the flower, Urd frowns. This was the first time he'd given her anything since he'd arrived. Reaching out slightly, Urd glimpses images of past loves and lovers. 

Shaking her head to clear it, she winces. "No, I can't" she murmurs, turning away. Grabbing her arm, Maike spins her around and kisses her cheek, pressing the flower lightly into her hand at the same time before running off. Looking down at the flower, she touches her cheek and sighs. 

Bringing the flower to her cheek, Urd rubs at it gently. "Maike Kun" she sighs, standing up. Walking off, she wanders into her potions room and grabbing some bottles starts to mix up a brew.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Looking high and low for Maike, Urd runs into Skuld. "Skuld…" Urd murmurs, slightly in a daze. "Have you seen Maike?" Nodding, Skuld crosses her arms. "What about it?" she acts out, trying to outdo her older sister. Seeing a strange look on Urd's face, Skuld drops her arms. "He's up the tree in the far corner" she relents, moving aside. Finding Maike, Urd hops up the tree and sits next to him, smiling faintly at him. "Maike Kun" she slurs, reaching behind her and crinkling something. 

Pulling a box from behind her, she shoves it at Maike, and prepares to jump from the tree. Grabbing Urd's arm he shakes his head. "What's this for?" he asks. Looking away, Urd quietly murmurs her answer. "Because I … you" opening the box, Maike beams seeing a small blue flower and a lone leaf, pressed inside a small book. "Urd" he breathes, facing her. Pulling the flower from her pocket, Urd looks at intently.

Hunching over, she sighs. "I… you Maike Kun" she whispers. Leaning over, Maike gently kisses Urd again. Frowning, Urd pulls away and gasps. "M... Maike look!" Looking at where Urd had fixed her gaze, Maike is shocked to see the flower he gave her glow, it's light glow and fade slowly. Closing its petals, the flower glows brightly, forcing the pair to wince. 

Fading, the light disappears. Opening their eyes, Maike and Urd watch as the flower uncurls itself. "U… Urd, what is that?" he asks her in a hushed whisper. "I… it's an angels egg…" she breathes shocked and surprised. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

****

Disclaimer: My first ever! Oh My Goddess, characters and the such belong to Kosuke Fujishima. A master of story and artwork! J Used without permission (Who does have permission to use them? Hee hee)

****

Author's Notes: I've read in a web site that a goddess can have two angels, so I want Urd to have two. Her second angel will be introduced next chapter. Urd's still out of character, but I just write like that… ~_~ hmm, the book? It's not gonna have a title, but what ever it is, it's Maike's favorite. And there are fights and demon-esses coming up, but please review! 

Wanders off to think of fights between the goddesses and Demon-esses, hey maybe guest appearances… 


End file.
